1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pattern or character recognition system, in particular, to a pattern recognition system which compares an input unknown pattern with a plurality of prepared reference or standard patterns and recognizes the input pattern by the fact that it corresponds to the reference pattern by more than a predetermined amount.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many kinds of character recognition systems have been developed and are presently under development. One of them is known as a pattern match system which compares an input unknown pattern with reference patterns prepared beforehand. In such a system, there are many cases wherein the system rejects an input pattern as an unrecognizable one even when the input pattern can be discriminated from similar reference patterns by the human eye.
Of course, some of such problems can be eliminated by using an extremely large scale system, but such large systems are not commercially practical due to high cost, difficulty in maintenance and the space requirements thereof.